


Triple Fun

by DaimeryanRei



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 01:08:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11498592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaimeryanRei/pseuds/DaimeryanRei
Summary: After their first spontaneous physical get-together, Yuugi isn’t entirely sure where to take it from there. Friends with benefits or just friends? There’s only one way to find out…





	Triple Fun

Title: Triple Fun  
Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters  
Pairings: Yuugi x Jounouchi x Honda (Midshipping), mentions of previous Yuugi x Atem  
Genre: PWP  
Warnings: full man-on-man action  
Summary: After their first spontaneous physical get-together, Yuugi isn’t entirely sure where to take it from there. Friends with benefits or just friends? There’s only one way to find out…  
Author’s note: Sequel to “Triple Seduction”, written for the Spring Smut Exchange Challenge 2017, but can be read as a standalone. Everyone is around twenty years of age.

Key: ----- = scene change

\--------------------------------------

Yuugi traipsed through the kitchen and opened the door of the refrigerator to check if the beer was still cool. The cans stared back at him as if saying: “Duh, what did you really expect?” His mother didn’t like beer and his grandfather wasn’t allowed alcohol with his current heart medication. Besides, the elderly man never expressed much desire for beer. No, it was for Yuugi and his friends, Jounouchi and Honda. Not that they were heavy drinkers, but their Friday get-togethers just weren’t complete without a couple of beers. He checked if the snacks were still there too; his mother had made _daifuku_ and outside the fridge, there was sembei and a couple of bags of salted snacks, in case the _daifuku_ wasn’t enough. Yuugi was looking forward to this evening; it had been a couple of months since all three of them had been together. Honda couldn’t make it every Friday as he was tied to the military and often subjected to trainings or missions. Jounouchi sometimes missed out on a Friday when it was busy at work. Yuugi had the most regular schedule as he was a student at Domino University, third year into Gaming Design.

There was another reason why he was looking forward to this evening, though. The last time they had been together, the evening had turned into something… extremely sensual. Well, let’s not beat around the bush: they ended up having sex with each other. It had happened spontaneously, but it had felt so good! Yuugi had accepted that it had been a one time only event, which was actually a bit disappointing. He loved his friends and being together like this had only strengthened their bond, but he wasn’t blind or a fool; this wasn’t Honda’s or Jounouchi’s way of living, he was the only one who fancied men for a longer, steadfast relationship. Yuugi heaved a sigh. It had been a couple of years, but it was still so damn silent in his mind. The Pharaoh was gone, and it was just…so empty. Yuugi had always known of course, that a relationship with Atem would be impossible. He didn’t have his own body and he needed to return to the Afterlife for his well-deserved rest and peace. 

That hadn’t kept them from loving each other more than anyone could tell and meeting each other in their soul room, that little piece of the mind hardly anyone was aware of, but Yuugi knew the insides and outsides of it, in every detail. It was there, in his soul room, amidst his innocent toys and games that Atem had laid him down and had made love to him, with full mutual consent, with Yuugi all but begging and crying for more. It had been so amazing, so wonderful and so fulfilling, that Yuugi had never looked at anyone else, simply because no one came close to his Pharaoh. Not even his friends, but for a spontaneous, sexy night together, he was all but willing to set aside his high standards. Yeah, Yuugi got a taste for more. He had his needs and desires, like he told them…but what more could he expect? Honda and Jounouchi weren’t exclusively gay and they weren’t looking for a steady relationship with him. It was a pity, though. It had been so delicious. The next Fridays when Jounouchi had come over, he hadn’t mentioned a word about it; more so, he was telling Yuugi all about a girl he had recently met. Honda stayed in touch by email, whenever he had access to it; but well, guys were guys, they didn’t send each other messages all the time, let alone lovey-dovey kissy messages. True to their word however, after that evening, they had never teased him about his sex life anymore.

The doorbell rang and Yuugi sprinted towards the door. “Jounouchi-kun!” he greeted him exuberantly.

“Yuugi,” his friend grinned at him. “Ready for the weekend?”

“You bet!” Even though Yuugi sat on his ass behind a desk every day, that didn’t mean he could slack off with his studies. The exams were demanding and intense and he had to do all kinds of projects, often stressing him out until deep in the night. “Come in, Jounouchi-kun.”

Jounouchi followed him upstairs and helped him carry the beer and the snacks to his bedroom. As usual, he had brought some music, ranging from the latest popular smash hits to albums of completely unknown bands. Yuugi enjoyed his eclectic, sometimes eccentric taste and he arranged for everything on his desk. Jounouchi felt and was at home here, so he picked up the radio with flash drive port to start uploading his music.

“Do you think Honda made it?” he asked.

“I’m sure he did,” Yuugi said. His friend had been studying for the rank of _nitō rikui_ , first lieutenant. He had already aced his physical exam, no problem as he was in great shape; it was the written exam he had trouble with. Jounouchi and Yuugi had helped Honda study, by rehearsing with him and role-playing interviews and questions that his superiors might come up with. They hoped he would succeed, of course. Yuugi checked his cell phone. If Honda couldn’t make it, he would send them a message, but there was no news. Yuugi assumed he’d be over any moment now. Whistling a nondescript tune, Jounouchi rearranged the beer, the snacks and the music. The doorbell rang again.

“That should be Honda-kun,” Yuugi said and went downstairs. As soon as he opened the door, he got a face full of an overly excited Honda, waving a piece of paper around. 

“Guys, guys!” he yelled. “I made it! I passed! From now on, you can call me First Lieutenant Honda Hiroto, sir!”

“Congratulations, Honda-kun!” Yuugi was very pleased to hear the good result. “Jounouchi-kun’s here too, let’s go upstairs!”

Jounouchi had overheard Honda’s yelling and waited for him at the top of the stairs. He put on an overly dramatic, surprised face. “What, you made it? Are you serious? Who did you bribe?”

“Shut up, Jounouchi,” Honda all but slapped him in the face with the paper, “this is the official document that I passed! It says so, right here!”

“Settle down, settle down, guys!” Yuugi tried to calm them down, but he usually stayed out of their ‘arguments’. Jounouchi and Honda had such an energetic dynamic that not even Yuugi could come in-between, even if he wanted to. He did pluck the paper out of Honda’s hands though, as he wanted to read it and to prevent that it would get torn or messy. Impressed by all the official signatures, he smoothed the paper out and put it on his desk, in a corner where it couldn’t be stained by either food or drink. Honda and Jounouchi were still ‘bickering’, but settled down after a couple of minutes. After so much hard work and the tension of the exam, Honda just needed to let off steam. Yuugi tossed him a can of beer.

“Thank you!” Honda caught it, opened it and took a firm swig. “I’m in the mood to celebrate!”

“What do you suggest?” Jounouchi said. “The night’s still young!”

“You had dinner already, Yuugi?” Honda asked.

“Just a _donburi_ ,” Yuugi answered, “why?”

“I’d like to take the both of you out tonight, and that won’t be complete without a visit to Kimiwachi!”

“Really?” Jounouchi let out a high-pitched, girlish squeal. Everybody knew his appetite rivaled the one of a bottomless barrel. It was a long-running joke in their circle of friends. Kimiwachi was a popular, yet fairly pricey all-you-can-eat restaurant, with really no limit to all the dishes you could eat, and the quality of their food was high. Yuugi beamed at Honda.

“That would be very nice, Honda-kun! But... eh…”

“Don’t worry, it’s my treat!”

Yuugi scratched the back of his head. Including drinks and dessert, three people eating at Kimiwachi… that was going to be a hefty bill. “I’m not sure, Honda-kun, I don’t mind paying for myself,” Yuugi said. It was a chunk out of his budget, but he could always work a couple of days at the Game Shop to replenish his allowance, or he could borrow some from his mother if he really ended up strapped for cash.

“No, not possible, not tonight!” Honda grinned. “Now that I’m first lieutenant, I’m also going up in wages!”

Yuugi wasn’t convinced yet, the military didn’t pay that well, especially not the lower ranks, but who was he to deny Honda’s generous offer? His friend was so excited, he really wanted to do this, so Yuugi accepted, just like Jounouchi. 

“Great!” Honda rubbed his hands in anticipation. He wanted to leave right away, so Yuugi put everything back into the fridge so it wouldn’t spill.

\------------------------------

“Oh man, I’m stuffed!”

“I never thought I’d hear those words,” Honda said dryly as he held the door open. Yuugi snickered as he stepped inside. 

“Your family’s not at home, Yuugi?”

“No, they’re visiting friends, so you can make as much noise as you want,” he said.

“Great!” Jounouchi belched loudly. Honda swatted him upside the head, leading to another string of less loud belches. Yuugi was about to suggest going to the living room for a drink, but the others already went upstairs, to his bedroom in the attic. They were so used to that routine, that they simply didn’t think of going anywhere else. After that delicious dinner at Kimiwachi, they had visited a couple of more establishments for drinks, in celebration of Honda’s new rank. They hadn’t gone clubbing though; it would’ve been nice to dance the night away, but the copious amounts of food prevented them from going all out on the dance floor, so they had chosen to nurse their drinks and just enjoy the atmosphere. It was almost close to midnight. Yuugi asked if they wanted something to drink, and he wasn’t surprised that they wanted tea; after all the alcohol, it was probably the best choice. 

Honda stretched and yawned when Yuugi brought the tea. “Oh man, what a week,” he said. “Extra training for the physical exam, extra study hours for the written test…”

“Do you have any leave of absence coming up? I mean, more than just a weekend?”

“My captain draws up the rosters,” Honda said, blowing on the hot liquid. “He gave me today and tomorrow off to celebrate, but Sunday morning I’m expected back on the training grounds.”

Yuugi nodded. “It must be weird, working like this, Honda-kun. I mean, Jounouchi and I are working business hours so to say, but you have missions and training and don’t know when you’ve got a weekend off.”

“Yeah, but if you do the job you like, it’s no big deal. It’s part of being in the military, that’s a different society than normal.”

“You don’t sound too convinced, Honda-kun.”

“Well, I’m just… you know, wondering about things… I mean, a new rank and increased wages is nice of course, but I’m not sure if I want to go all the way. I’m comfortable taking decisions at this level, but higher ranks mean more responsibilities, difficulties… what if there’s a problem and I have to make a decision that could influence many civilian lives?”

“You don’t have to become a general right away, Honda-kun,” Yuugi said. “I’m sure you’ll grow into your military career and learn along the way.” 

“I’m not exactly hung up on the weekend either.” Jounouchi shrugged. “I don’t mind working on a Saturday, as long as I get compensated, of course. The advantage of having a day off during the week is that you can run your errands on a less busy day.”

“Are you hunting for an apartment yet?”

“I’m trying to save up as much as I can before leaving,” he answered. “I’m looking around, but most landlords ask a huge deposit and a couple months of rent in advance. I’d like to buy some furniture as well when I move out.” 

“How’s your father doing?” Yuugi sipped his tea. Jounouchi didn’t mind talking about his father, though it wasn’t his favorite subject. 

“A bit of the same,” he said. “He still thinks I’m going to high school. He has barely any concept or notion of time, he’s living in his own, exclusive world. As long as he has his booze, he’s fine. I’m not telling him any otherwise.”

“What about you, Yuugi?” Honda asked. “When you graduate, are you going to work for Kaiba?”

Yuugi ignored the face Jounouchi was making and said: “I’m not sure. That depends, I guess? Kaiba-kun is a tough man to work for, but I think he’s fair: do you work and try to exceed his expectations, and you’re set. He doesn’t have much patience for people who slack off…”

“Or who _not_ meets his expectations,” Jounouchi said. “Really, Yuugi, you can do better than to work for that jerk.”

“I’d love to get an internship at KaibaCorp.,” Yuugi continued, “simply because it’s the best company for gamers, nationally and internationally.”

“You and many others, I take it?” Honda said.

“Everyone wants an internship at KaibaCorp., yes,” Yuugi confirmed. “There’s just no better way to get experience in the field of game design. You’ll learn more during an internship at KaibaCorp. than all the years at college combined.”

“I’m sure Human Resources will flag your name once they see your application,” Honda was convinced. “Kaiba’s not going to run the risk of you working for the competition. He knows what you’re capable of.”

“He doesn’t really care for me.” Yuugi’s shrug was a little too nonchalant. 

“But all the times he wanted to duel you..?” Jounouchi said, slightly surprised.

“It was about my Other,” Yuugi said and corrected himself. “Atem. He was after the Pharaoh, not after me. His one and only rival, you know.”

“Yeah.” Jounouchi stared into his teacup. “Sorry man, I didn’t want to stir up bad memories.”

“Oh no, not at all!” Yuugi smiled at Jounouchi to let him know the subject didn’t bother him.   
“I’m happy to talk about Atem. I know that Kaiba-kun was more interested in him because of that rivalry they shared; they had their connection as Pharaoh and Priest.”

“You don’t play Duel Monsters all that much anymore, do you?” Jounouchi had to admit that he didn’t play the game often himself either.

“I sometimes play the board game with my grandfather, and I still have to watch out that he doesn’t beat me!” Yuugi laughed. 

“It’s a bit weird that for more than two years of our lives, that game was the most important thing to us in the whole world,” Honda said, pensive. “Duelist Kingdom, Battle City, KCGP… and then… Egypt…”

Yuugi nodded. He warmed his hands on the cup of tea. “The Ceremonial Duel. Best Duel of my life… worst duel of my life.”

“Do you miss him?”

“Yes, I do.” Yuugi very fondly thought about Atem. “I wished he could be here, as a real, living person. I know what happened was for the best; but deep down…”

“He was a good person,” Jounouchi said. “And a good friend.” 

Honda agreed. Yuugi sipped his tea as he didn’t know what to say. He missed Atem as a friend, as a lover. He didn’t want to dwell on his feelings now. He enjoyed being with his friends; the atmosphere was nice and cozy, and the silence was comfortable, not awkward at all. Yuugi sipped his tea again and his attention was pulled towards Honda. He was looking at Yuugi, and not in a very discreet manner. It was actually quite amusing. Yuugi had taken the initiative last time, and it looked like Honda wasn’t really sure how to go about it, perhaps a little insecure how to get things started. Yuugi decided to help him out. As he was sitting closely to Honda already, he casually scooted even closer. “I really liked him. It would’ve been wonderful if he could be here.”

“We liked him too,” Jounouchi said, as usual sitting backwards on Yuugi’s chair, his tall lanky legs stretched. 

Honda tilted his head. “Liked him as in _really_ liked him, or…”

Yuugi saw the opening, but his honesty compelled him to answer truthfully. “I do believe I loved him, yes. It was strange and scary at first when I didn’t know him very well yet, and when we switched personalities, or presence, I was left with these huge, blank gaps in my mind, not knowing what happened… later, when we got to know each other, it worked out well.”

“ _Very_ well, right?” Honda said. “In your soul room?”

“Honda-kun, you have the subtlety of a broad axe,” Yuugi teased him, and had to smile nonetheless. “Yes, we got to know each other a whole lot better in our soul room. It was very wonderful to be together like that. We tried a lot of things.”

“A lot of things?”

“Yes.” Yuugi put his teacup aside and all but crept up against Honda, his hand sliding over his chest to his throat. He put his fingers on his jaw line and turned Honda’s face towards him. “Don’t be shy, Honda-kun. You don’t need a flimsy pretext to ask me about sex. You liked it, I liked it, Jounouchi-kun liked it… what is it that you want to know?”

Honda turned a little red, but his arm had already found its way around Yuugi, his hand on his back, moving up and down. “I’m just curious.”

“It’s okay to be curious. Right, Jounouchi-kun?”

“Right.” His voice was already oddly higher. Yuugi didn’t think his friends saw him as an inexperienced, shy little kid anymore, but it was still strange to them that he took the lead. He didn’t mind. Clinging to Honda, Yuugi nuzzled his neck. 

“What did he like most about you?”

Yuugi thought about it. Atem had said many things and despite him always being honest, Yuugi didn’t want to tell _everything_ , some details were too personal. “My eyes,” he said, “he really liked my eyes. And my lips…” Acting upon his words, he pressed a kiss to Honda’s neck. 

“I think I know what he liked so much,” Honda said, his breathing a little unsteady.

“What’s that?” Yuugi asked, curiously. Honda had slipped his hand between fabric and bare skin, fingers trailing down his spine.

“You have such a soft body,” Honda said. 

Yuugi moved lower with his hand. “You seem to be rock hard in more than one place,” he teased him gently, his hand on Honda’s crotch, kneading him through the fabric of his pants. A low, deep moan escaped the other. Honda tilted his head towards Yuugi and they kissed. He was a sloppy kisser; it was a little endearing as he tried to be tender but he wasn’t like Atem, and Yuugi didn’t want to keep comparing the two. He had loved the way Atem had kissed him, but he was simply no longer here. It wasn’t fair, but it had happened the way it had happened and Yuugi focused on Honda, on the here and now. Another kiss, and another, while he kept his hand on Honda’s groin. It felt good, the weight and size in his hand, and he kept stroking and fondling, teasing by not opening his pants and pulling his cock out yet. Honda didn’t jump on him either, for which Yuugi was grateful; he appreciated a little foreplay, a cuddle and kiss to lead up to the actual intercourse.

Honda pulled up Yuugi’s shirt to get better access, roaming his bare skin. Yuugi couldn’t help it, he started softly moaning into the kisses as well. Honda pressed himself against him, a small growl of frustration slipping his lips, but Yuugi wasn’t going to give in yet. Honda knew, he could feel how Yuugi grinned wickedly against his lips and he doubled his efforts; his other hand went to Yuugi’s lower backside, sliding between fabric and skin again.  
Yuugi hadn’t forgotten about his other best friend. “Jounouchi-kun?” he asked between kisses. He didn’t receive an answer yet and he was too busy, eyes half-closed, kissing with Honda. 

“Jounouchi likes to watch,” Honda answered. “It takes more time for him to get into the mood.”

“You’re very determined when it comes to this,” Yuugi said and chuckled at the furious blush on his friend’s face.

“I can’t help it,” he said. “It’s what you do to me.”

“I do nothing extraordinary,” Yuugi said and just like that, he rubbed him intensely, eliciting a loud moan. Honda grabbed him at the scruff of his neck.

“Get on the bed,” Honda said, eyes half-lidded. Yuugi shivered. He used a similar commanding tone in his voice as Atem, and it was hard to withstand it. Yuugi got up and walked towards his bed, shedding his clothes along the way. As he climbed up on the bed, Honda caught up with him, helping him out of the last of his clothes, his hands warm and strong. Yuugi turned around and tugged at Honda’s shirt, and when he pulled it over his head, he already started to work on the obviously too small pants. Honda’s cock sprung free and Yuugi all but moaned at just the sight of it; it was so very lovely and hard, and he couldn’t wait until Honda would take him… shuddering with anticipation, he watched as Honda worked himself out of his clothes and climbed on the bed with him.

Yuugi immediately and flexibly adjusted to the new position. As Honda sat on the bed, comfortably leaning against the headboard, Yuugi propped himself up on his elbow and used his other hand to paw at Honda’s abs, before moving lower and curling his fingers around the base of his cock. He moved his hand up and down a couple of times before leaning into him. Yuugi licked over his lips before pressing them to the tip of Honda’s cock. Honda groaned softly, his body already begging for more. Yuugi didn’t provoke him any longer and took him into his mouth, his lips smoothly closing around the rigid flesh.

“Oh fuck, Yuugi…” Honda threw his head back into his neck, unabashedly expressing his pleasure. Yuugi was curled up against him like a cat, purring against his cock. Honda’s breathing became more erratic. He was fidgeting with something that Yuugi couldn’t see. He didn’t pay any attention to it and licked along Honda’s length, his tongue swirling and dabbing. Taking him in its entirety, Yuugi lapped at Honda’s cock, enjoying the long, deep moans he received in return. Honda’s fingers slid over his skin, until he reached his lower backside. Yuugi hissed at the cold, slick touch he felt between his ass cheeks. 

“Honda-kun, what’s that?” he asked, as he couldn’t identify the slight chill. 

“I added a little bit of lube,” Honda said, keeping his voice low. He sounded slightly embarrassed, though. “I should’ve warned you.”

“That’s so attentive of you, Honda-kun.” Yuugi smiled up at him. They hadn’t used lube before, but Yuugi certainly appreciated the gesture. He chuckled, the sound vibrating around Honda’s cock, that this had been his friend’s plan all along. He might’ve acted a little bit clumsy about it, but the thought and effort were genuine, and that was what counted. Trailing with his fingers, he paid attention to Honda’s balls, fondling and cupping them, his nails scratching very lightly. It was so satisfying to hear Honda’s breathing become more and more erratic, and he wasn’t the only one breathing loudly. Honda sunk his other hand into Yuugi’s hair, knowing from the previous time that he liked it. He softly moaned to show him his appreciation. In the back of his mind, Yuugi wondered briefly when Jounouchi was going to join them. If all he wanted to do was watch, he was perfectly fine with it. Yuugi liked the idea of being watched, it made him up his performance even more… 

Yuugi’s breath tickled against Honda’s cock, provoking another shudder, and he couldn’t keep from moaning himself when Honda’s slick fingers slid through his crease, touching him very sensually. Oh, but this was delicious! Yuugi made sure to pay good attention to Honda’s cock, licking and lapping at him, trailing his tongue around his length. Honda mumbled something inaudible, incomprehensible, but he didn’t focus on his pleasure alone; he kept his hand in Yuugi’s hair and pet him, while with his other hand, his fingers, traced around his entrance, ultimately slipping in with one finger. Yuugi whimpered. He loved being prepared like this, slowly but surely; he didn’t mind a little rough, fast or hard, but never going in dry or unprepared. A violent shudder went through his body and he moaned once more, already pressing back against that one finger. That was apparently motivation enough for Jounouchi to finally join them on the bed. Yuugi felt the shift in weight on the mattress, and he was happy that his friend was going to participate. He didn’t want Jounouchi to feel left out. Jounouchi had undressed himself and he positioned himself next to Yuugi, putting his hands on his body to caress his sides.

“Jounouchi-kun,” Yuugi huskily said his name by way of a welcome. 

“Hey,” Jounouchi said, almost coyly. 

“You’re done watching?” Honda could be crude sometimes, his way of interaction with Jounouchi stemming from when they had joined the gang life. Outsiders wouldn’t believe they were the best of friends when they heard them talking to each other like that. He was never condescending though, and his crudeness didn’t mean he was uncaring. Jounouchi simply nodded, not offended at all. 

“I want to give it a try,” he said, his voice slightly hoarse. 

Yuugi looked up at him with half-lidded eyes. “Don’t do anything you don’t want to do, Jounouchi-kun. Just because I like to do it, doesn’t mean you have to do the same to me,” he said. 

Jounouchi blushed. “I just want to give it a try,” he repeated.

“Alright,” Yuugi said. “At your own pace, Jounouchi-kun.”

He focused back on Honda and gasped a loud “Ah!” when he added a second finger, going in deeper. Yuugi took a moment to enjoy the increasing sensations, purring when Honda continued petting him, raking his hand through his hair. Jounouchi leaned into him, pressing a light kiss on his abdomen. He had his hands on Yuugi’s thighs and legs, stroking and caressing his skin. Yuugi moved in a way so he could throw his other arm around Jounouchi, touching him at the nape of his neck, his shoulders, his upper arm… touch was so important, and he wanted to include his friend. 

Jounouchi’s blond hair spilled over his abdomen and tickled him, adding even more to the rapidly overwhelming sensations. When Jounouchi placed his lips on the tip of his cock as if he was going to kiss it, an involuntarily, elongated moan escaped Yuugi’s throat. He hadn’t thought he was going to react this way, almost having forgotten how good it felt. Being pleasured from two sides intensified the sensations even more, and now he was writhing and squirming, reveling in the attention and the pleasure. Jounouchi’s touches were so light that they had an intense erotic, sensual effect, and Yuugi’s body responded accordingly. Encouraged by his reactions and driven by his curiosity, Jounouchi took him in just a little further.

“Now I know why you like to watch, Jounouchi.” Honda’s voice was raspy and throaty, he was breathing so heavily. “Fuck man, this is awesome.” From his position, perched against the headboard, he had a perfect view on Yuugi working on his cock and Jounouchi, tentatively touching Yuugi and just taking in the tip of his cock, flicking out his tongue. Yuugi took a light reprieve to enjoy what Jounouchi was doing; he moved his hand to rake it through Jounouchi’s hair just like Honda did to his. 

“Good?” Jounouchi asked, looking up at him.

“Very good,” Yuugi said, reassuringly. Jounouchi’s cock wasn’t fully erect yet, but it was sticking up proudly and Yuugi couldn’t wait to play with it. He didn’t care that Jounouchi needed more time to warm up; this was the second time this happened, and that was already once more than he expected. Content, he took Honda completely in again and used his hand to fondle and touch him, and he got totally lost in the action. Those fingers inside him, pressing, examining, rotating, and Jounouchi’s lips on his cock, hesitant yet growing in confidence, and in his efforts even sexier than Yuugi could ever have imagined. Honda suddenly spoke, his voice hoarse.

“Yuugi, stop, I don’t want to come in your mouth,” he said. “Fuck man, this… you’re so fucking good.”

Yuugi was very pleased with the compliment. “Where did you keep the lube, Honda-kun?” he asked. 

Honda had to search for it between the crumpled sheets, but he finally produced a small bottle. “Here.”

Yuugi squirted a hefty dollop of lube on his hand and warmed the product between his fingers before coating Honda’s cock, working him all over. He squirmed and writhed again, breathing heavily and muttering under his breath that he was going to come right now if Yuugi kept it up. Jounouchi roamed Yuugi’s legs and lower backside. He had stopped sucking him and Yuugi mourned the loss of that particular touch, but figured that Jounouchi hadn’t liked it after all. Honda grunted, he couldn’t and didn’t want to hold on for much longer. He put his hands on Yuugi, lifting him up easily and positioning him on his knees, his ass pert in the air. Yuugi immediately balled his hands into the fabric of the sheets, sliding his legs apart.

“Get in front of him, Jounouchi,” Honda said. His voice held a commanding tone with a breathy urge to it, thick with the sensations racing through him. Jounouchi moved in front of Yuugi who lifted up his head, parting his lips greedily to search out his cock. Jounouchi guided himself towards his mouth as his hands sunk into Yuugi’s hair, pressing him closer and sliding in deeper, sinking into hot and wet deliciousness. At the same moment, Honda pressed himself in easily thanks to the lube and the preparation, his first thrust hard and deep. Yuugi moaned against Jounouchi’s cock from the sensations exploding inside him. He clung to Jounouchi as not to topple over, even though Honda had his hands firmly on his hips. As before, he immediately settled into a sturdy, swift pace, pounding into him, flesh slapping against flesh. 

With every thrust, Yuugi moved forward, taking in Jounouchi’s cock, wrapping his lips around his fully erect, slender shaft, so deep that his gagging reflex almost kicked in. Compliant with Honda’s pace, Jounouchi bucked his hips as well, thrusting into Yuugi’s mouth. Oh God, but he could barely hold on! Yuugi didn’t know who was breathing the loudest, who was moaning the deepest; it didn’t matter, all that mattered were those growing, expanding sensations taking hold of his body, an onslaught he’d never felt before. Taken from behind and from the front was a new experience to him, and he enjoyed every second of it. Also to his delight, he could hear Jounouchi and Honda kiss each other. He hadn’t expected that to happen, and their kisses weren’t really passionate; it was mostly lips against lips, a little sloppy and wet, in the heat of the moment. Yuugi didn’t feel left out at all, he was too busy himself and he was happy that his friends were comfortable around each other and not only focusing on him.

Jounouchi kept one hand in Yuugi’s hear, while keeping the other on Honda’s neck, stabilizing himself as he fucked Yuugi’s mouth and kissed Honda. Their teeth and tongues clashed, their kisses producing a lot of sound, smacking and twisting their lips in the heat of the battle. Honda let go of Yuugi’s hips with one hand, mimicking Jounouchi’s gesture of putting his hand into his neck and pulling him closer, intensifying the kisses. 

“Oh, fuck,” Jounouchi mumbled, his hand grasping Yuugi’s hair a little harder. Honda grinned against his lips and broke up the kiss.

“Do you want to feel what it’s like?” he asked.

Jounouchi was thrown off guard for a moment. “W-what?”

“It’s so warm and tight,” Honda said, closing his eyes in delight, not slowing down on his pace for a second. “Do you want to give it a try?”

Jounouchi took a long moment to think it over. His eyes colored with a lustful darkness and his chest heaved when he finally said: “Yes, yes, I want to try.”

Honda nodded and pulled himself out. Gasping as the union was broken, he moved out of the way to make room for Jounouchi, who pulled out of Yuugi’s mouth. He protested loudly, feeling abandoned from both sides. Honda playfully slapped his ass and he gasped. His body was shaking and shuddering all over. Jounouchi moved to take Honda’s place and settled behind Yuugi. He buried his head into the pillow, wiggling his ass in anticipation. Jounouchi hesitated still, his hand aimlessly wandering over Yuugi’s lower backside, as if he was mustering up the courage to go in. He licked his lips, his other hand stroking his cock as to prepare himself. Gently, he allowed the tip of his cock to brush past Yuugi’s entrance, eliciting a loud moan from the smaller man. 

“Go on, Jounouchi,” Honda spurred him on. 

“Are you okay, Yuugi?” Jounouchi asked.

“Yes, yes!” Yuugi nodded and shivered at the same time, smothering his voice in the pillows.   
Encouraged, Jounouchi started to push in. “Oh fuck, oh fuck,” he repeated, as in a mantra. He got in all the way, marveling at the intense sensations, irrevocably washing over him and setting his body on fire. He wasn’t as big as Honda but what he lacked in girth, he made up in length. Yuugi arched his back, tearing at the fabric of the sheets, delicious shivers running down his spine. Jounouchi didn’t move, still marveling at the invasion of sensations and pleasure when Yuugi started to push back, settling the pace for him. Wide-eyed, Jounouchi watched as Yuugi, slick and supple, fucked himself on his cock. Jounouchi finally came to his senses, sort of, and he took over the pace, pushing in deeper, gasping and panting, overwhelmed by the passion, all of his senses tingling. He couldn’t hold out for much longer and Jounouchi came after a few deep thrusts, gasping and moaning. He pulled out again, furiously red, feeling embarrassed and disappointed. 

Honda patted him on the shoulder, grinning as if telling him he did a good job, not laughing or mocking him because he didn’t last long. Trying to regain his breathing again, Jounouchi watched while Honda resumed his position behind Yuugi, settling his hands on his hips again and pulling him towards him, his cock sliding in effortlessly. Yuugi cried out in pleasure and joy, his hands clawing at the fabric.

“Yes, yes! Please… oh please!”

Jounouchi sat next to Yuugi, having regained his breathing after his orgasm. He stroked Yuugi’s back and sides, watching how his friend was fucked while Honda, his stamina in optima forma, slammed into him, thrust after wild thrust, his breathing becoming more and more out of control. Jounouchi leaned into Yuugi and slipped his hand between his legs. He took Yuugi’s cock between his fingers and wrapped them carefully, not too tightly, around the hard flesh. Yuugi cried out loudly. He wanted to yell at him to stop, because he couldn’t take this overwhelming load of sensations any longer and he wanted him to go on, because it felt so good, so hot, so wonderful… when Jounouchi started to stroke him, in time with Honda’s thrusts, it was all that it took to send him over the edge. Yuugi bucked his hips wildly, his body tensing up and then, like a volcano erupting, he wailed and shook so violently that he sagged through his elbows and knees. Yuugi flopped on the bed, his legs trembling. 

“Fuck yeah,” Jounouchi said and withdrew his hand. He kissed Yuugi, amused at his rugged panting, riding the afterwaves of his orgasm. Happily, Yuugi returned the kisses while Honda still fucked him, moaning and groaning, increasingly louder. He wasn’t going to take much longer and upped his pace even more, while Yuugi and Jounouchi kissed, Yuugi keeping his eyes closed, reveling in all that was happening around and in him. Honda made a wailing noise as he came and Yuugi sighed into the kiss when he felt his release deep inside him, welcoming his warmth. Jounouchi affectionately stroked his slightly sweaty hair. Honda shivered, pumping the last of his release into Yuugi, his cock trembling. He leaned into Yuugi as well, covering him with his body but careful as to not put his entire weight on him.

“Don’t pull out yet,” Yuugi said, a goofy smile on his face. Honda kissed him below the ear.

“You really like it, don’t you?” he grinned.

“So do you,” Yuugi said. “And you,” he addressed Jounouchi. 

“I have to admit that I like it more than I thought,” Jounouchi said. “I’m not sure what that makes me, though.”

“It doesn’t make you anything, Jounouchi-kun,” Yuugi said. “You like it, that’s all there is to it. We shouldn’t put labels or tags on anyone or anything.”

“But I thought I was strictly into girls.” Jounouchi sounded really confused now. “Am I just horny, or…”

“You’re horny as fuck!” Honda ruffled Jounouchi’s hair.

“Aren’t you bothered by it?”

“Bothered? What do you mean? No, I’m not bothered. I’m enjoying a good fuck, and if that makes me gay, or bi, or pan, what does it matter? I’m still Honda. First Lieutenant Honda, that is.”

Jounouchi didn’t answer, but he didn’t stop his kisses either.

“Are you having regrets, Jounouchi-kun?” Yuugi asked, fearing that his friend would indeed regret it and end up leaving, perhaps breaking off their friendship.

“No, I can’t say that I have,” he said.

“So what are you moping about,” Honda grumbled and smacked him against the back of his head. 

“Honda-kun!”

“Honda!”

“Sorry,” he said but he didn’t sound very apologetic. He pressed a kiss on top of Yuugi’s head.   
“I’m going to pull out now.” He followed up on his word and Yuugi moaned once more, mourning the loss of their contact. It had felt so good, he never wanted the moment to end… this time Honda left the bed to gather towels and he bustled around to clean everything - and everyone - up. Yuugi appreciated being taken care of and he wanted to return the gesture but Jounouchi stopped him, saying that he ‘had done more than enough’. Yuugi smiled and was overjoyed when Honda joined him and Jounouchi on the bed again, lying down next to him. Yuugi was caught up in the middle, sandwiched between his friends and feeling happy, warm, satisfied and pleased. It was far past midnight by now and they both fell asleep rather quickly. Yuugi wasn’t disappointed; he wasn’t in the mood for talking or anything else anyway. His body was glowing, radiating, and he still had to come down from his overwhelming orgasm. Staring at the ceiling, he calmly waited for sleep to claim him, while he listened to the even, strong breathing of his friends.

\---------------------------


End file.
